


Special OPS - Omega Protection Squad

by Samtoinette



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Agender Hange Zoë, Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha Mikasa Ackerman, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Beta Hange Zoë, Bottom Eren Yeager, Doctor Hange Zoë, Emotional, F/M, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Knotting, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Love, M/M, Marking, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager Are Siblings, Minor Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Minor Character Death, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Sasha Blouse, Minor Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Petra Ral, Omega Verse, Pheromones, Pregnant Armin Arlert, Pregnant Eren Yeager, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance, Scent Marking, Scenting, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samtoinette/pseuds/Samtoinette
Summary: Even in modern day, human trafficking is everywhere. Omegas are ripped from their homes and sometimes their mates in order to be trafficked. They have no one to help them in these situations. Enter the Special OPS - Omega Protection Squad. Their duty is to find these operations, rescue the omegas, and shut down the traffickers. It's rare for alphas to be a part of it, but every once in a while, a difficult situation arises.Levi's called in the middle of the night to help his coworker, Petra, calm down a hostile omega. While it starts out as work, there's a strange pull he feels towards this fiery omega...Mikasa has one phone call, mentioned once, and she does die. Just a warning for those Mikasa fans, of which, I am not.





	1. Chapter 1

Levi groaned in annoyance at the sound of his phone ringing. He felt around for his phone on the nightstand and finally opened his eyes to see who it was.   
"Shit." He cursed and answered the phone, "What is it, Petra?"

  
Petra was his partner at work. They were a fairly new division of the police, meant specifically for helping Omega, called the Special OPS-- Omega Protection Squad. Levi himself was an alpha which most omega were fearful of, so he was only called in on extremely difficult cases. If he was being called out at 4AM, it meant either an Omega went into heat and refused to let Petra touch them, she found a human trafficking ring (which was very common), or both.

  
"I'm sorry to wake you Levi..." Petra's voice was soft, but she was a tad panicked. Levi sighed, she'd found a trafficking ring.

  
"Where?" Levi was already up and throwing on his leathers. He was out the door two minutes later.

  
He briefly considered taking his motorcycle, but he decided he'd probably need his car this time. He sped down the road, thankful all other police knew what his car looked like. If he was ever stopped, it meant the person was new and would get chewed out for stopping him.

  
He slammed on his brakes outside the warehouse Petra had told him the location of and jumped out of the car. He grimaced at the smell. It was a mixture of distressed omega, sex pheromones, slick, and feces. The last one was the worst.

  
He slammed the double doors open and a lot of the omegas stared at him in fear. Levi swallowed the bile that rose to his throat from the stench. Petra walked over to him and spoke in a near-whisper.  
"I need your help in the back corner." Her eyes were wide with panic. Was there a hostile alpha she couldn't handle? No. Levi couldn't smell any other alphas.

  
He followed Petra inside, carefully avoiding the feces on the floor. She waved her arm toward a kid that didn't seem to belong there. Levi had to stop for a moment and collect himself. The kid's smell was overwhelming, the scent of black tea and honey bringing him back to his childhood.

  
The kid's big, green eyes were unafraid and threatening, nothing like an omega.

  
Levi turned his head slightly, keeping his eyes on the kid, "Get backup to take care of the others, I'll deal with this one." He saw Petra nod in the corner of his eye and run off to make the call.

  
Levi sometimes wondered why they thought he'd be helpful in these situations. He was shit at comforting people. He decided to start with the basics and crouched down, careful not to let his knees touch the floor and ignoring the stench.

  
"Hey, kid. I'm part of the police, I'm not gonna hurt you." He watched the kid for any signs of fear, but there were none. "Do you know why you're here?" He kept his voice level. He didn't want to spook or enrage this kid. That'd just make his job harder.

  
"My father's a bastard." The kid spoke darkly. Levi smirked at that. Weren't they all.

  
"When was your first heat?" The kid swallowed and shook his head. The kid must've been abused if he hadn't had a heat yet, but was thrown in an omega trafficking ring. Levi feared the answer to his next question, "Did your... father throw you in here... because you presented as an omega?" The kid looked away and nodded. Levi cursed. This was far too common. "What's your name, kid?"

  
"Eren." He fidgeted and whispered, "He sold me." _Of course he did, fucking bastard_. 

"How long have you been here?"

"I'm not sure." Eren looked around and then looked Levi in the eye. "There aren't any windows. We've all been sitting here in the dark." Eren looked to the floor and murmured, "The only light we get is blinding when someone comes to grab an omega."

  
This ring had the worst conditions Levi had ever seen. Usually, they at least had access to toilets and a hose. In here, they were packed like sardines.

Their backup showed up and Eren went on the defensive, getting ready for a fight. His pheromones smelling strongly of uncertainty and anger. Levi felt a hand on his shoulder that made him tense up. He knew instinctively who it was, but he didn't move from his spot or take his eyes off Eren.

"What do you want, Erwin?" Levi's alpha superior normally had a calming effect on omegas, but it wasn't working on this one.

"I think you should leave him to someone else." Erwin said.

"No." It came out a lot harsher than Levi meant for it to which caused Eren to emit distressed pheromones, so Levi cleared his throat and pumped out as many calming pheromones as he could. "No, I can do this." It was the first time in his entire career he felt like he could help someone. The hand on Levi's shoulder squeezed painfully- a silent warning to watch himself- and went away. Levi sighed in relief and Eren calmed down too, sliding down the wall to hug his knees.

For the first time since coming face to face with the kid, Levi looked around. Almost all the other omegas had been rescued, though the stench remained. Levi noticed Erwin decided to talk to a blonde omega that was curled up against the wall.

"Um..." Levi turned back to Eren who was looking at him uncertainly. "Where... are you taking us?"

"Well," Levi started slowly, "Usually the first place is an Omega Center. They have warm beds, hot showers, and plentiful food. A doctor there looks the omegas over to make sure they aren't injured or have any diseases incurred from the trafficking. Normally, there's four or five omegas to a room, because of how many we find in these sorts of situations." Levi's eyes raked over the kid before him. "I imagine you'll be separated from the rest, though. You're younger than the others."

"Not really." Eren responded. "My father... Well... He saved most of the food he found for himself." A growl erupted in the warehouse which startled Eren. It took Levi a moment to realize it was coming from him. He began pumping out calming pheromones and smiled to himself when he heard Erwin choke. "I don't want to be separated from the others..." Eren looked toward the wall where the blonde omega was. "I'll be away from my friend..."

Levi looked over at the blonde who's dirty face was streaked with tears. "You know him?" he asked.

"Armin..." Eren said quietly.

Without warning, Levi collected Eren in his arms. He froze when Eren started rubbing their necks together. Eren must've been denied the basic education of what was permitted in normal social situations, because this was too intimate to do with someone you'd just met. Not that his inner alpha was complaining.

Erwin was leaning over with his hands on his knees while talking to Armin. When he regained his composure, Levi kicked Erwin in the ass, making him fall forward and have to catch himself on the wall before he crushed the omega beneath him.

Erwin spun around and growled, "What do you think you're doing, Levi?"

"They know each other." Levi stated matter-of-factly. Erwin narrowed his eyes at Levi and raised a brow in questioning. "I think they'd feel better if they were in the same place."

Realization dawned on Erwin's face. "I'll call Hange, let's get these two to the station." Levi nodded and waited for Erwin to pick Armin up as well. The two omegas reached toward each other and Levi kept close to Erwin so the two could hold hands on their way out of the warehouse.

While Levi didn't want the stench carried on Eren in his car, he didn't want to leave him to the others and have no idea where he wound up. He carried Eren to a police van and set him down.  
"Strip." Levi said, his tone not leaving any room for argument. Eren complied and Levi grunted in annoyance at Eren's ribs poking out but shook his head and focused on helping Eren.  
Levi gave him a quick sponge bath, then wrapped him in a big, fluffy towel.

"Comfy?" He didn't know why he cared, but he wanted this omega to feel comfortable with him. Eren nodded, so Levi collected him back in his arms and took him to the station by car.

 

Eren sat swinging his legs in the doctor's office. He had no idea why this alpha officer insisted on being in the room with him, but he wasn't going to complain. It was less nerve wracking having someone he knew there with him.

Eren turned to the officer who was leaning against the wall in the doctor's office. "Your name is... Levi?" He asked. The alpha grunted an affirmative. Eren nodded and returned his attention to the door.  
Once they'd arrived at the station, Eren was surprised how attentive Levi had been. He'd placed Eren in a warm bath and started cleaning him, while also wrapping him in calming pheromones. Eren almost fell asleep in the tub. He had insisted on washing his own nether regions, however. He wasn't going to let an alpha he barely knew do that for him.

The clothes the officer had provided were a bit small, but Eren didn't mind. Apparently they'd come from Levi's home, as they smelled like him. It was comforting.

Suddenly, the door to the doctor's office burst open, startling Eren and a crazy eyed beta with large glasses and unknown primary gender grinned widely. Once the beta burst in, Levi jumped in front of Eren.

"Christ, four eyes, you're gonna give the brat a heart attack!" Levi exclaimed.

"Sorry, sorry!" The beta waved their hands dismissively and then held one out beside Levi and peeked around him. "Hi, I'm Hange! I'm going to look you over for injuries and things!" All Eren could do was nod. Levi grabbed Hange's arm and got in their face.

"You do anything unnecessary, I'll beat you to a pulp." Levi growled. It should've made Eren uncomfortable, but instead his inner omega sang that an alpha was this protective of him. 

Hange grinned at Levi, which was surprising, and they patted Levi's shoulder with their free hand. "Oh, don't worry you old grump. I'll treat him with the utmost care!" Their eyes sparkled. Levi grunted and let go of their arm, returning to the wall.

Hange was gentle with all the tests they performed. The poking and prodding was as gentle as possible. It was embarrassing when they checked inside his ass and his prostate. Eren was grateful that Levi looked away for that part.

"Alrighty!" Hange sang as they pulled off their gloves. "I'll have the test results in a few days." They looked at Levi, "And where will Eren be staying?" Their grin was suggestive and they wiggled their eyebrows.

Levi scoffed. "Don't get any weird ideas, four eyes. Erwin and I decided we'd watch over Eren and his friend Armin together at Erwin's place."

"Right, right." Hange said, then their face turned serious. "Levi, I'd like to speak to you outside." Levi raised an eyebrow but pushed off the wall. Eren couldn't help the whimper that escaped his throat and Levi turned to him to tousle his hair.

"I'll be right outside the door." Levi said softly. Eren nodded, wondering what the hell was going on with him.

 

As soon as the door was closed behind them, Hange turned to Levi and crossed their arms. "Do you have any idea what's going on here?" Hange asked quietly. Levi raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "How long have you known him? An hour? Two? Yet you two are acting like you're mated." Levi's inner alpha howled with pride and he had to swallow not to do the same himself. 

"Is there a medical reason for this, four eyes?" Levi asked flatly.

Hangi's eyes softened and they sighed, "I don't know yet, I need to do some research. Just..." The genderless beta looked Levi in the eye, "be careful and don't do anything stupid. Eren's not in the state of mind to be in a relationship."

"What do you think I'm aiming for here?" Levi narrowed his eyes. "It's not like I'm going to take him to Erwin's and fuck him on the living room floor." While his inner alpha wanted to, and the idea made his cock twitch, he had self control. Besides, Erwin's living room floor was tile and it would be extremely uncomfortable for the omega. Levi sighed. "Is that all?" 

Hange nodded. "I'll call you with the results of his tests. Take him to Erwin's and let him get some much needed rest. Also, try to give him nutritionally balanced food. His body looks like a teenager, but he's actually in his early 20's. He's been malnourished his entire life. He may never grow taller, but at least his muscles can grow stronger and his organs healthier."

Levi gave a curt nod before Hangi walked to their office and Levi opened the door back up to gather Eren in his arms. Eren squeaked happily when Levi walked back in and wrapped his arms around Levi's neck as he was being carried.

"What was..." Eren started.

"Nothing important, don't worry about it." Levi responded and smiled at Eren. "Let's get you to Erwin's. Your friend Armin should be there by now." Eren smiled and leaned his head against Levi's shoulder. 

Despite the fact he'd fallen asleep before they reached the car, after Levi sat behind the wheel, Eren held onto one of Levi's arms while he was sleeping. 

Levi leaned his head against the wheel for a moment before deciding he couldn't drive without the windows down, the kid's scent was too tempting. He tossed his jacket over Eren because it was chilly out, and then drove to Erwin's.

Erwin's place was huge. He'd bought a few acres of land and built a mansion in its place. It was a much better place to keep two distressed omegas than Levi's small house. If anything happened, the alphas could go to the other end of the mansion to protect the omegas from themselves.

Levi had to pull his arm out of Eren's vice grip before he could carry him inside. Without a word, Erwin motioned for Levi to follow him and took him to the room he'd lay Armin to sleep. Levi tucked Eren in beside the other omega, but when he tried to leave, Eren's hand caught his in his sleep. 

"Armin did the same thing." Erwin said quietly and pointed to the shirt he'd worn earlier that night that he'd thrown on top of Armin.

Levi smirked, "I thought you were done trying to get me out of my clothes." Erwin glowered at him, but Levi ignored him and just put his jacket back on top of him. Levi'd worn it all night, hopefully it'd be enough for Eren.

  
Apparently it was. Eren let go of his hand and snuggled into his jacket making happy squeaking noises in his sleep. 

It was hard to leave him, but Levi knew he couldn't stay in there with him so he made his way out of the room, following Erwin.

"I need a drink." Levi said.

Erwin laughed, "I think I can oblige." So the two walked to the bar that was just down the stairs of the omegas. If either of them so much as tossed in their sleep because of a nightmare, the alphas could run up at a moments notice.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren awoke to light coming in through a window. He looked around for a moment trying to remember where he was and how he got there. His eyes widened in fear, thinking he'd been taken by an alpha to be his sex slave. He held his head in his hands as his distressed pheromones filled the room and tears filled his eyes.

He was startled when the door flung open and the alpha standing there looked worried. "What? What happened?" The alpha looked around the room and ran to Eren, pulling him into his arms. "What's wrong, Eren? Are you okay?"

That scent. It all came back to him. The officer, the doctor's visit, the bath, the entire rescue. He gripped onto Levi's shirt and sobbed.

"I forgot... where I was..." He whispered between sobs. Levi held him tighter and rubbed circles on his back, the scent in the room switching from sour, distressed omega to sweet, calming alpha.

"Ssh..." Levi said. "It's alright, you're safe..." Eren nodded and sniffled.

"Eren?" He looked to the doorway and smiled.

"Armin!" He still held onto Levi with one hand but opened one arm for Armin, who ran to him for a hug.

"We're okay, Eren! Erwin and Levi are really nice!"

"Well, one of us is." Erwin said from the doorway, smirking.

"Yeah, I've never been described as 'nice' before." Levi chuckled.

Eren breathed Levi's scent deeply and calmed down quickly, then wiped his eyes. Levi pulled back a little to look him over.

"You alright now?" He asked softly. Eren nodded and Levi smiled. "Good, I made breakfast. You hungry?" When Eren nodded again, Levi picked him up and he squeaked in surprise. He could walk... but he suspected saying as much would hurt the alpha's ego, so he said nothing.

Eren was sat at a bar counter and Armin sat beside him. His mouth watered at the sight of the eggs, bacon, toast, and pancakes... How long had it been since he'd had such a feast? Probably his fifth birthday when his mom was still alive. She didn't live to see his sixth birthday.

Eren started eating and almost choked with how fast he was eating, then he whined when Levi pulled the plate away and fixed him with a stern stare.

"Eat slower or you won't get the rest." Levi said firmly. Armin looked at him in shock when he just nodded and ate slower when the food was put back in front of him. "Good boy." Levi said softly, sipping his tea. Eren's inner omega was elated at the praise.

"How did you do that?" Armin asked Levi, who hummed in questioning. "He never listens to alphas. He never has." Levi's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"He's followed everything I've asked him to do." Levi stated.

"He doesn't try to force me." Eren said by way of explanation between bites. It was true. Levi didn't try to force him to submit. He didn't use his pheromones to make Eren do what he wanted like his father and sister tried to do. Eren grimaced and Levi placed a hand on his back.

"Everything okay?" The alpha asked. Eren smiled at him and nodded.

"Just thinking of... my family." He admitted.

"Mikasa!" Armin gasped. "How did she let you be taken to that place at all?!"

Eren smiled bitterly at Armin. "He did it when she went away for work. He figured a 'pretty omega like me would be gone by the time she came back.'" he said, imitating his dad's voice as best he could.

Armin shook his head in disgust, Erwin released calming pheromones for Armin, and Levi growled at what he said. Eren smiled a little. This was like a happy little family. Something he'd never had. Even when his mom was alive, he was treated like crap by his father.

Levi sat in the chair opposite Eren that Armin wasn't in and began feeding him. Eren raised an eyebrow in his direction but said nothing.

Erwin snorted. "This is so domestic, I'd ask if you were really Levi if it weren't for that foul mouth of yours."

"Fuck off, eyebrows. Mind your own business." Levi retorted.

After he was finished eating, Eren looked at the alphas. "Can I... Take a shower? A real shower?"

"Yes, of course!" Erwin exclaimed. "Levi guessed your size and picked up some clothes at the store yesterday. He also washed them." Erwin grinned at Levi.

Levi rolled his eyes. "My clothes don't exactly fit him, and yours would be too big, you fucking giant."

Eren laughed. "So where's the bathroom?" Erwin pointed it out and Eren got up to go, but Levi put a hand on his shoulder.

"Just a minute, I'm going to check it first." Levi said and started up the stairs.

"I have maids that come once a week!" Erwin called.

"Once a week isn't enough to keep shit clean!" Levi called back.

"Honestly..." Erwin sighed when Levi disappeared into the bathroom. "If he was going to complain this much, he should've just taken you to his place. He keeps it spotless. Grouchy, clean-freak midget." Erwin shook his head, smiling fondly.

"I heard that!" Levi said coming down the stairs.

"So, is it up to your standards?" Erwin asked.

"Not really, but it's clean enough." Levi nodded at Eren. "Can you walk or would you rather be carried?"

Eren's inner omega didn't even let him consider his options before his arms were up for the alpha to carry him. Levi chuckled and gathered Eren in his arms.

"Demanding brat." It was said fondly and with a smile, though, so Eren relaxed.

  
After Eren was bathed and clothed, Levi sat with him on the couch in the common area of Erwin's house watching Netflix with the other two in the house. Armin was sat curled up in Erwin's lap. Levi rolled his eyes. And Erwin was worried HE would cross a line. Shitty giant.

Eren suddenly scrambled into Levi's lap and began rubbing up against Levi's scent glands. Levi didn't bother pushing him away, it wouldn't do any good anyway. Even if it would, he wasn't sure he could fight his inner alpha on this. When Eren was finally satisfied, he curled up like Armin and lay his head against Levi's chest.

Levi guessed the omegas hadn't gotten much sleep in the warehouse, because they both fell asleep after an hour or so.

That's when Levi's phone went off. He answered it on the first ring and checked to make sure Eren was still asleep.

"What is it?!" He whisper-hissed into the phone.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" Hange cackled on the other end.

"Eren's asleep." Levi whispered. "What is it, four eyes?"

"I told you I'd call with Eren's test results. I wasn't expecting them so quickly, but Petra put a rush on it." The beta explained. "He's clean, by the way. No diseases to worry about."

"Thanks." Levi said shortly. "Is that all?"

"Actually, no." Hange responded. "I told you I'd do research on how you two were acting... In fact, I noticed the same thing with Erwin. Is he with you?"

"Yes." Levi spoke slowly.

"Then put me on speaker so you can both hear the results."

"If I do, you better not get overly excited and yell about what you found or I'm hanging up immediately." Levi threatened.

"Alright, alright. I'll reign in my inner fangirl, you grouchy midget. Just put me on speaker."

"Sure, you batshit crazy freak." Levi responded and put Hange on speaker. "Okay, speak. Quietly." Levi reiterated.

"Hi, Erwin." Hange said cheerfully. "I didn't explain this to you, but I did to Levi... The both of you, with the respective omegas you found in that trafficking ring, are acting like you're mated when you're not." Erwin raised an eyebrow at Levi but said nothing. "It was really fascinating! I had to do all this research and went from site to site to site and--" They were getting louder.

"Four eyes." Levi said sharply.

"Right, sorry." Hange responded. "Inside voice. Anyway, as it turns out, nothing like this has been reported for a century at least. The only thing I could find were old legends detailing your symptoms."

"You make us sound sick." Erwin said.

"Not at all." They responded. "On the contrary, your instincts are telling you who your fated mate is."

Erwin and Levi looked at each other in confusion and both responded at the same time, "What?"

"Well, deep in the alpha and omega instincts, lies the ability to recognize their fated mate and form a soul bond." Hange replied. "Apparently, it's been ignored for so long that it just lies dormant in most. I'm really impressed that both of you found yours. I'd like to be kept in the loop how your relationships with them progress."

"Another time, you crazed researcher." Levi responded. "They're both sleeping and we have a lot to process."

"Yes, yes," Hange said. "Of course, just let me know when you can get together for an interview, you grouchy midget. You too, hairy giant."

"Fine." Erwin responded. "Bye, Hange."

Levi hit the end button before they could respond and sighed.

"Fated mate..." Erwin repeated.

"Soul bond..." Levi added. "What in the actual fuck is this shit?" Eren snuggled into Levi in his sleep. Apparently the brat could feel Levi's anxiousness even though it wasn't coming out in his scent.

Erwin looked down at Armin for a few moments. "I think when they wake up, we should each discuss this with them in separate wings." Levi hummed in agreement.

This was gonna be one hell of a clusterfuck.

  
Eren's eyes blinked awake and he stretched, smacking Levi in the face. His eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry." Eren said quickly.

Levi rubbed his cheek with one hand and pet Eren's head with the other. "It's fine, brat."

Eren looked around and realized it was dark out. "How long was I asleep?" He asked.

"About half a day." Levi responded. "It's about ten at night." Eren nodded absentmindedly and his stomach growled, causing him to blush. "Let's get you fed." Levi said and carried Eren to the bar counter again. He set to working on making soup of some kind. "When you feel up to it, I need to talk to you about something... uncomfortable and probably awkward."

Eren tilted his head, watching Levi stir the soup. "I think I'm okay now. What is it?"

Levi sighed, refusing to meet his eyes. "Hange called while you were out..." He ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh no, don't tell me I have a disease!" Eren exclaimed, his pheromones turning sour with distress.

"No!" Levi exclaimed, looking him in the eye and releasing calming pheromones. "No, you don't have a disease." Eren sighed and the distress died down a little. "Hange was doing research on... how we responded to each other." Eren cocked his head to the side in questioning. "How we've known each other all of forty two hours and can barely be ten feet from each other..." Levi sounded hesitant. "How you keep scent marking me after you bathe and reach for me in your sleep... I thought you just didn't know the social norms when you scent marked me."

"Oh, no." Eren responded. "My mom taught me before she died. For some reason, it was an impulse and I just couldn't stop myself." Levi nodded and hummed in understanding. "So... there's a reason... for all this?"

"Yeah..." Levi spoke slowly. "Apparently, there's this thing called a soul bond." He grimaced right after he said it. "Anyway, shitty four eyes thinks..."

"We have one." Eren finished for him and Levi nodded, focusing back on the soup. "I don't understand..." He whispered.

"Neither does anyone else." Levi admitted. "But Erwin and I were talking, and... Well... We thought it'd be better... If you came to my place and Armin stayed here. I mean, we wouldn't keep you both from seeing each other, we're just... Trying to figure things out." He cursed quietly and set the soup in front of Eren.

"And you thought I'd say 'no?'" Eren grinned cheekily and ate his soup. Levi sighed and relief spread through his features, his tense muscles relaxing.

"Yes, I thought you'd say 'no,' Eren. This is a big decision, even with couples who have been courting for a while. Here I am, knowing you for less than two days, and I'm asking you to move into my... nest..." He spoke the last word quietly.

Eren shook his head and grinned. "I want to find out what's going on too, so I wouldn't deny moving into your nest." Levi smiled and tousled his hair. Eren finished his soup. He was excited to see what what was going on, and see where things would go.


	3. Chapter 3

Standing in Levi's entryway, Eren shifted from foot to foot.

"You're making me nervous in my house." Levi said, "Just relax and make yourself at home." Eren looked at him like he was crazy for thinking he could. Levi sighed and pulled Eren to him, resting his chin on Eren's shoulder. He pumped out calming pheromones and spoke softly. "It's alright. I won't make you do anything you don't want to do." Levi relaxed when he felt Eren's arms go around him too.

They stood like that until Eren finally pulled away and stepped into the living room. He kept his hand in Levi's though, which made Levi smile.

His house wasn't huge, it was only two bedrooms, but he liked the layout with a balcony overlooking the living room where he made his room. There was a bathroom and walk-in closet upstairs a few feet from his bed. Downstairs was the entryway, living room, kitchen, and a door to the garage where he kept his car and motorcycle. The downstairs bedroom he'd turned into an office, but he could certainly change it back if Eren wanted.

His inner alpha growled at the idea of the omega not sleeping with him, but Levi had promised he wouldn't force Eren to do anything and he'd keep a leash on his inner alpha if he needed to.

As he was dragged around his own house by the omega, he was nervous Eren wouldn't think his nest was good enough. It was a primal thing, probably from before the full evolution to a human, to make up a nest and woo your intended mate with how great it was. Except, now it was modern day, so there wasn't much to do except get a house and furnish it.

After dragging Levi through the upstairs rooms, Eren dragged him back downstairs and grabbed a seat by the bar counter. Eren spun himself around til he was facing Levi and he beamed.

"It's a great place!" Eren said enthusiastically. Levi felt like all the tension in his muscles was what was keeping him up and he leaned his head against Eren's shoulder, wrapping his free arm around Eren's waist. "I'm sorry, I worried you, huh?" Eren asked softly and stroked the back of Levi's head.

"Yes, but I'm just relieved you like it." Levi nuzzled Eren's scent gland.

"So, what now?" Eren asked softly.

Levi pulled away and looked Eren in the eye. "First, we're going to feed you. I'm going to put some meat on your bones, and hopefully get you a healthy glow back." Levi looked him up and down. His skin was a bit on the grey side. "We're also gonna get you some clothes. I'd rather not take you out of the house right now, so if you don't want me leaving..." Eren whimpered and Levi smiled softly. "We'll handle clothes shopping online. Also..." Levi looked toward the bedroom. "If you don't want to share a bed, I can turn the office back into a bedroom."

"I want to share a bed." Eren was quiet but firm. "What about... money? Rent? Clothes? Food?"

Levi pulled Eren into his arms and crooned. "Don't worry about any of that right now. I won't make you pay for anything if you don't want to. I also won't keep you from working if you want to, but I want to focus on getting you healthy." Eren nodded and gripped Levi's shirt. "Cleaning, too. You won't worry about it until you're healthy, understood?" Eren nodded again.

"Thank you..." Eren whispered. Levi felt a few warm drops on his shoulder and the air filled with the scent of relieved omega.

"I'll keep you safe." Levi murmured against his neck. "Don't worry."

 

  
Levi had definitely done all that he said he would. He took a leave of absence from work, asked Hange to bring by groceries so he didn't have to leave, let Eren use his card to order clothes and toiletries and anything else he thought he might need.

It was odd to have an alpha fuss over an omega so much. Eren always thought it was supposed to be the other way around. His father certainly ordered his mom around all the time.

Instead, Levi made his food, fed him, bathed him and carried him all over the house. It was like he was an invalid... Or a princess.

Eren was lying in their bed and turned to Levi, who was folding laundry.

"Levi?" He broke the silence and Levi hummed in acknowledgement. "Aren't I... supposed to be the one waiting on you hand and foot?"

"What would give you that idea?"

"Well, my mom did everything for my father." Levi stopped folding and looked at Eren with a horrified expression.

"And he let her?"

"He... ordered her... Even using his pheromones to make her at times..." Levi pulled Eren into his arms.

"If I ever meet your father," Levi said darkly, "He won't live to see the following day." He pulled away and looked at Eren. "Unfortunately, most alphas have forgotten the position they're in. Alphas are supposed to be protectors. An alpha isn't supposed to force an omega into submission, those pheromones were specifically meant to be used on unruly alphas to assert dominance. Alphas these days, however, misuse the gifts they were given. An omega is supposed to do things for the alpha because they want to, not because they feel forced." Levi brushed some of Eren's hair out of his eye. "That's why, I won't make you do anything."

"But why do you carry me everywhere and feed me and everything?" Eren was hesitant to ask, he didn't want Levi to stop, he was just curious.

"That's simple." Levi ruffled Eren's hair. "Because I want to. I'll stop if you don't like it." Eren shook his head quickly. "Okay, okay, don't give yourself whiplash." Levi chuckled and returned to the laundry.

Eren rested against the headboard and sighed in contentment. He was warm, fed, comfortable, and being doted on hand and foot. What more could he want?

Levi's phone rang, "yes?" he said after accepting it. He held the phone from his ear since the other person was screaming. Eren could tell who it was and held his hand out. Levi handed it over and took the laundry to the closet to put it away.

 

"Yes, Mikasa?" Eren asked flatly. "How'd you get this number?"

" _If you ever answered your damn phone--_ "

"I don't have one anymore." He interrupted.

" _What?_ "

"Did Armin tell you what happened?" Eren sighed.

" _No... I'm on his phone though._ "

"He probably wanted me to tell you." Eren pinched his nose. "Dad sold me to human traffickers." He gave a moment for that to sink in. "I was saved by the Special OPS."

" _Special OPS?_ " Mikasa asked. Of course, as an alpha, she wouldn't know about them unless she was told. It was a strictly omega thing, unless an alpha offered to help like Levi and Erwin, or a doctor.

"Omega Protection Squad." Eren said. "They're a division of the police."

" _Then why aren't you at a center?_ "

"That's a longer story..." Eren said. "I'll keep in touch from now on, but I don't think now is the right time for us to meet."

" _What?! Why?! Is an alpha keeping you away?!_ "

"No, Mikasa..." Eren rolled his eyes. So overprotective, it was annoying. "It's because I'm still figuring things out. I don't want to complicate things right now." He also felt a little strange and he didn't want any other alphas around him besides Levi.

" _Fine, but you better call me._ "

"Got it, Mikasa. We'll talk later." He hung up the phone before she could protest and he sighed heavily.

 

"She thought I was holding you hostage?" Levi asked, leaning against the doorway of the closet. Eren smiled ruefully and nodded. "I hate to do this, but I really need to run to the store..." Levi said softly. Eren looked at him in panic. "Can you just give me ten minutes? I won't be gone any longer than that. I'll even take my motocycle so it's faster." Eren gripped the blankets and nodded slowly.

"Ten minutes." He said firmly. Levi kissed him on the forehead and was gone. Eren covered himself with the blankets and curled up to wait for Levi's return.

 

  
Levi wanted to take his motorcycle to be faster, but he really couldn't. He knew he needed to stock up on supplies. Eren was going to go into heat in the next few days, he could smell it on him. Eren probably didn't even know what was going on, this was supposed to be his first.

They'd need lots of food, water, clean sheets... He wasn't sure if Eren would want to be fucked by Levi or not, but he grabbed condoms and lube anyway just in case. He grabbed boxes of quick things like granola bars, and extra towels so neither of them had to stay dirty.

He wasn't sure how he managed it, but he did make it home within ten minutes. After throwing the cold things where they go and sticking a few bottles of water into the fridge, he ran upstairs and took the lump of Eren in the bed and held him.

He kissed the top of the blanket. "I'm back." Eren groaned and poked his head out of the blankets. Levi kissed his nose, and then Eren was wrapped around him.

Levi pulled the omega into his lap and held him tightly, Eren's arms wrapped around his neck. Once Levi was satisfied his omega was calmed down, he pulled away from him to look at him seriously.

"Do you know what's happening to your body right now?" Levi asked seriously and continued when Eren shook his head. "Your first heat is coming up soon." Eren's eyes widened. "That's why I went to the store... Anyway, before it starts, there's a few things we need to discuss." Eren nodded. "First, do you want me to help you?"

"Is there a reason for you not to?"

"If Hange is right, then no, but I want you to know you have the option to send me away during this. Once it starts, it'll be difficult to resist."

"I don't want you to go anywhere!" Eren exclaimed.

"Okay... You know that means having sex, right?" Eren nodded. "Okay. Second, you're going to feel the strong desire to mate." Levi trailed his fingers across Eren's scent glands and smirked when his omega shivered in his arms. "I'll stay as right in my mind as I can to fulfill your wish, whatever it may be. Would you want to do that now, or wait?"

"What do you want to do?" Eren asked quietly. "Would you want to mate with me?"

"Absolutely." Levi didn't miss a beat. This was the first time he felt any sort of draw towards anyone. He could think of nothing better than mating Eren right then and there. He felt Eren relax in his arms.

"Then, I think it'd be okay... Out of curiosity, are Armin and Erwin moving this fast?" Levi smirked, Eren had only been in his house for a couple days, but he knew what Erwin had been up to.

"They mated within the hour we left their house." He laughed at the look that crossed Eren's face. "Yeah, they're moving faster." Eren was chewing his lip. "What is it?"

"Is it okay... If we don't mate this time?" Eren looked at Levi. While his inner alpha mourned that his omega didn't want him, rationally, Levi understood and he nodded.

"It is really fast, and a huge decision. I'll keep my rationality and we'll wait to become mates." Eren gave Levi a relieved smile. "I told you, I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do. I want you to be comfortable. Your comfort is my utmost priority, Eren."

Eren kissed Levi softly and rested his head on Levi's chest. "Thank you." He said softly.

Levi's arms tightened around him and he kissed the top of Eren's head. He wouldn't let anyone make his omega feel uncomfortable again.


	4. Chapter 4

When Eren woke up, he praised Levi for insisting he sleep naked. It had been really embarrassing going to bed that way, but he knew if he'd been wearing clothes, he'd be super hot. While Levi had seen him naked countless times because he bathed him, it was different when they were lying in bed together.

He kicked the blankets off of himself and curled into a ball groaning. Slick ran down his thighs and his cock stood at attention against his stomach. He didn't know what to do.

Levi's arms wrapped around him and he kissed Eren's neck, his hand sliding down to give his cock some much needed attention. Eren gasped at the contact and wound up grinding his slick soaked ass against Levi's own erection.

His first orgasm hit him fast and he covered his face with his hands in utter embarrassment. Levi pulled his hands away and kissed him.

"None of that. I'm not going to tease you for enjoying yourself." Levi said and Eren nodded. Levi parted Eren's thighs and slid his body between them. Eren's cheeks flushed red when Levi got slick on his fingers and sucked it off. Levi moaned. "So sweet."

Eren wanted to hide his face again, but Levi still held onto one of his hands. Levi's free hand slid between the globes of Eren's ass and a finger sunk into his hole, eliciting a loud moan from Eren.

Levi's finger twisted in him, bringing forth more moans. And then his entire body jolted with electricity and he squeaked. He turned wide eyes to Levi who smirked. "Ah, here." He said softly and pressed that spot again, ripping another moan from Eren's lips. Levi hit the spot a few times until Eren was gasping for breath.

Then a second finger was slid in and he groaned. The fullness... The fullness is what he needed. "Levi..." He whimpered. "Please..."

"Please what, Eren?" Levi asked, his fingers scissoring the tiny opening.

"Please... I want you..." He took a sharp intake of breath when Levi hit his prostate again. "I want your cock..."

"Patience, love." Levi said and kissed Eren's knee. A third finger was slid in and pumped in and out making him moan so loudly he expected to get a noise complaint from the neighbors.

When Levi's fingers were removed, Eren bucked his hips in protest earning a chuckle from Levi, who took hold of Eren's hips and slid deep into him slowly. Eren gasped for air and gripped Levi's muscled arms, wrapping his legs around his hips.

Once Levi was in all the way, he stayed for a minute. The burning in Eren's ass didn't stop him from wanting Levi to move, but he knew Levi would scold him for telling him to go before the pain subsided.

After a minute, he nodded and Levi slid out and back in repeatedly. Their moans and scents mingled together. The smell of slick and sex throwing Eren over the edge. Levi hit his prostate again and he was gone, he gasped and came again.

"L...Levi..." Eren panted. "I want... your knot..." He moaned. Levi kissed his neck and increaed his speed, one hand going to Eren's cock and stroking.

Eren's arms wrapped around Levi's neck, both men moaning in the others ear.

"Eren-ah-" Levi gasped. "I'm close."

And then Levi's knot formed, filling Eren's hole. He moaned and came again himself.

He and Levi panted for a few moments before Levi carefully rolled over and pulled Eren close. They'd be stuck together for a while.

Eren rubbed his face against Levi's chest, greatly enjoying the scent. "Mine..." He whispered. Levi's fingers lazily stroked through Eren's sweat soaked hair and hummed an affirmative.

Levi yawned and his hand stilled on Eren's head as he fell asleep. His deep breathing lulled Eren to sleep shortly after.

Eren wasn't sure what he expected for his first heat, but Levi doted on him even more. He was grateful because he felt pretty weak the entire time. He was carried back and forth between the bathroom and the bedroom. Levi wouldn't let him leave the bed unless it was to use the facilities or bathe. He brought him his food in bed, he brought him tea and water in bed, and if it weren't for cleaning the sheets, Eren suspected he'd pretty much never leave the bed.

He idly wondered why his heat hit now. He wasn't healthy, he was older than most omegas when their heats first hit.

He was sitting in the tub between Levi's legs, Levi washing his hair.

"Levi?" Eren asked, his voice raw from all the moaning. This had been going on for four days now.

"Hmm?" Levi asked and covered Eren's eyes to pour water over his head.

"Is Hange looking into why my heat hit now?"

"I'm not sure." He said and uncovered Eren's eyes. "Would you like me to ask them to when we get you situated back in bed?" Eren nodded. "Alright, then as soon as you're bundled up with a tray of food in front of you, I'll shoot them a text."

  
Levi figured everything he was doing looked like overkill, but Eren's heat did hit pretty suddenly and he was weak enough as it was. He was going to care for his omega, no matter how annoying Levi may get.

He sent a text to Hange and sat on the edge of the bed and fed Eren the grilled cheese he'd made. Eren had said it was his most comforting meal. They had a few more days of this.

Levi took a sniff. It smelled like Eren's heat subsided for the time being. "You'll rest after this." Levi said softly. Eren just nodded. He looked exhausted. Levi hoped this would be a day of mostly resting and eating. Eren needed it desperately.

Eren yawned and finished the last bite of his sandwich. Levi gently pushed Eren back onto the bed. "Rest." He ordered softly and Eren rolled over to his side to do just that. Now Levi just had to clean up and join Eren for some much needed rest.

Levi woke up to his phone beeping at him. Hange had figured out why the heat hit. He glanced to his side, but Eren was still sleeping soundly. He wasn't going to wake his omega up for this.

 

 **Shitty Glasses:** _Apparently, meeting your fated mate brings a heat on suddenly._

 **Levi:** _I wish it could've held off until he was healthy._

 **Shitty Glasses:** _Yes, I agree. How is he?_

 **Levi:** _His color looks better. He's exhausted, so he's sleeping._

 **Shitty Glasses:** _Well, he's in good hands with you. My wittle grouchy midget is growing up._

 **Levi:** _Fuck off, you insane birdbrain... But, yeah, he's in good hands._

 

He shut his phone off and pulled Eren to him. He could've probably taken this opportunity to change the sheets. Even in his sleep, Eren was leaking slick which left Levi with a permanent boner, but he didn't want to leave his omega for too long.

Eren nuzzled into him in his sleep, so Levi tightened his hold around him. "Shitty brat..." Levi murmured lovingly and kissed the top of his head. He knew they decided this wasn't the time to mate, but he definitely wanted to mate this particular omega. A foreign feeling to him.

The next time Eren awoke, Levi carried him to the living room so he could watch movies or play video games while he cleaned the house a bit.

"When do you have to go back to work?" Eren called. His voice was still rough from all the gasping, panting, and moaning.

"I'll call Erwin as soon as your heat ends." Levi called back.

"Would it be okay if I joined you?"

Levi walked out of the kitchen drying a dish. "It should be, why?"

"I was just thinking..." Eren started. "I think I'd like to help other omegas who get caught in such situations."

"You want to join the Special OPS?" Levi inquired. Eren nodded. "It's fine with me. I might have to become more involved if my omega joins." He smirked and Eren laughed.

"I'd like that." Levi couldn't get enough of those bright green eyes of his. His inner alpha had already unofficially claimed Eren as his own.

Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine.

Setting the dish in the kitchen he sat beside Eren and pulled him into his lap while he played some random game. Eren leaned into him as he... chased down giant naked people and cut their necks open? What the hell kind of game was he playing? Ah, well, didn't matter.

"I really like the design on these capes." Eren said, Levi looked up. Yeah, they were pretty cool. A wing design, huh? Levi hummed in acknowledgement and took the controller Eren offered him. They worked together to bring down the giant naked people. Seriously... Who came up with this shit?

Eren stretched out his aching limbs. His heat had finally ended the previous night. He smiled fondly at how firm Levi was about making him eat and bathe.

He sat up and smiled, Levi had set some of his new clothes on the bed with a note.

Figured you'd be cold. -Levi

He really thought of everything. Eren dressed quickly and padded downstairs barefoot. He found Levi in the kitchen making pancakes. "Smells delicious." He complimented, taking a seat at the bar counter.

"Hopefully it'll taste delicious too. I don't normally do this, but these are chocolate chip." Levi set a plate in front of Eren who grinned. There was eggs and sausage too. "Your color's looking a lot better. I'd like Hange to do another check up, just to see." Eren nodded. Levi was a bit of a worrywart. He supposed he'd let his alpha off the hook though, considering he'd told Eren his mom had died of a terrible disease.

They went to the station that day and everyone welcomed him as if he was one of them. None of the alphas were overbearing, all the omegas were relaxed. Hange was the only one who made the place a madhouse. Eren got another checkup, with Levi standing guard the entire time. His ribs didn't poke out as much and Hange squealed with delight. They suggested Eren stay in Levi's care... Like he was going to leave it.

Petra offered to take him on a few Special OPS missions unofficially so he could see if that's what he'd like to do and he agreed. Levi told her to choose a time he wasn't working on a huge case so he could go too. Petra gave him a knowing smile and agreed.

Erwin and Armin came in and Eren squealed with Armin over his mating mark. Apparently Armin had gone through a heat too, but he went ahead and agreed to mate and had no problem getting pregnant. He'd had Hange check him out and he'd know in a few days if he was.

Eren smiled, Armin glowed. Erwin couldn't keep his hands off the smaller blonde either. It was endearing.

Levi never wandered too far from Eren either. Making sure they could see each other throughout the day. The only time he didn't was when he brought back a soda for Eren and instructed him to drink.

Eren complied. Levi was the only alpha he'd listen to.

"Levi, I need you to check out a domestic dispute." Erwin called. Levi sighed heavily and ruffled Eren's hair.

"You coming?" Eren nodded and jumped up.

"Finally you get out of my chair!" Some tall alpha had been a dick to Eren since he'd gotten there. Eren just stuck his tongue out as he followed Levi out the door.

  
Levi couldn't help the nervous pheromones filling the car. Eren kept looking at him with concern, but didn't say anything and neither did Levi.

He knew how these situations could get and he was worried Eren would get hurt.

He pulled up to the house in question and fixed Eren with a firm stare.

"Stay in the car."

"But..."

"Promise me." Levi knew his voice was almost desperate and his eyes were pleading. He relaxed when Eren nodded.

"I promise." Eren said, dejected.

Levi nodded in satisfaction and got out of the car. The scents in the air put him on high alert. Aggressive alpha and distressed omega.

He swallowed hard and gave the door a hard knock.

"Police." He said, his hand on his gun just in case.

There was no response and Levi cursed, knocking again, louder. If there was no answer soon, he'd have to bust the door down and invade their nest.... Although, was it really a nest when the omega was so upset.

Since there was no answer, he tried the knob and was relieved it was unlocked, but pulled his gun up and wrinkled his nose.

Blood. A lot of blood.

Levi glanced at Eren to make sure he was still in the car, and carefully made his way inside. His footsteps were silent and he followed the sound of sobbing.

He found a blonde omega, black and blue, sitting on the kitchen floor. Her arm was cut deep and bleeding a lot.

She startled and tried to shuffle away from Levi when he came closer. He held up the hand without the gun in defense.

"Ssh, it's okay." Levi spoke softly. "Police. Where's your mate?"

She burst into tears and he couldn't make out what she was saying with all the sobbing, but he did catch something about 'taken'.

Levi knelt in front of her and wrapped her arm up carefully before picking her up and taking her out to his car.

Eren stared wide eyed as Levi set the omega in the backseat.

Levi sat behind the wheel and called up the station.

"Erwin, found an injured omega. Brunette, about five foot six. A bit hysterical."

"Can you get her name? And how's she injured?" Erwin was asking.

"Deep cut on right arm. Name...." Levi glanced at the omega in the rearview mirror.

"S-Sasha...?" Eren whispered. Levi gave him a questioning look and Eren cleared his throat then repeated himself louder. "Her name's Sasha... Sasha Braus."

"Name's Sasha Braus. Her mate nowhere to be found, she said something about them being taken."

"Okay, we'll get Hangi over here asap. We'll calm her down and find out more." Erwin said.

"Roger." Levi hung up and carefully drove to the station.

Levi glanced at Eren. "You wanna tell me how you know her?"

"Ah... She's my sister's mate..." Realization donned on his face. "Wait, Mikasa was taken?!"

Levi grimaced at the exclamation and Sasha started up sobbing again. Eren turned around and held her hand, shooshing her softly and telling her everything would be okay.

Levi pumped as many calm pheromones as he could. This situation was nuts.

When they arrived at the station, things moved pretty quick. Sasha was whisked into a private room so Hangi could look her over and the office idiot alpha, Connie, actually stepped up and made her feel better enough for Levi to find out what happened... Apparently the girl really liked potatoes.

"Well..." Sasha started, munching on her potato. She kept speaking with her mouth full which was disgusting, but Levi said nothing. If this would get the story out of her, so be it. "Mikasa came back yesterday." Munch munch. "She was... frantic." Munch munch. "Her brother had disappeared." Sasha looked pointedly at Eren then returned her attention to Levi. "Well, she went to the seedy underbelly of town to find him and followed his scent to where she thought he'd be. Since he wasn't there, she came home. Then this evening, Mikasa answered a knock on the door. They stomped past her and tried to take me which enraged her. I guess they think she took Eren." She sniffled. "Anyway, Mikasa tried to wrestle them to the ground, but one of them grabbed a knife. That's how I was cut." She swallowed hard. "Mikasa... was stabbed in the stomach... I... I don't know if she'll live." She whimpered.

Levi placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. Connie walked over and hugged her, pumping out his own calming pheromones.

Levi took Eren's hand and dragged him to his office. As soon as the door was closed, he hugged Eren closely and nuzzled into him. He relaxed when he felt Eren's arms wrap around him.

Ever since Eren realized Mikasa was missing, he'd been distressed, but Levi couldn't calm him down until doing his job. It was frustrating. At least he could calm his omega behind the closed door of his office.

When Eren's distressed pheromones lightened up, Levi pulled away to wipe his tear-stained cheeks and kissed his forehead, his nose, and both cheeks before lightly pecking his lips.

"I hate to ask..." Levi started slowly. staring into those big green eyes. "But I need a description of your sister..." He finished softly.

Eren took a deep breath and nodded.

Levi kept the description short, and held Eren close as he handed the description to Erwin on the way out. He knew Erwin could tell by the look on his face that any further discussion that would keep him and his omega from their nest was off the table.

He needed to get Eren home and calm him down. It had been a long time, but Levi decided he'd bake cookies and curl up with his omega by the fireplace and watch corny romance movies. He deserved it.


	5. Chapter 5

Eren was curled up in his alphas lap munching on cookies. He wasn't paying any attention to the movie, but it sounded like he'd need to try watching it again when he felt better. It looked interesting. Especially when the actress started shaking her butt in the woods and singing about balls.

His heart was heavy. He was more worried about Sasha. Everyone knew losing your mate was like losing your heart. That was why mating was such a serious thing. Sasha would also know the minute Mikasa died, if she did, so he kept his phone nearby.

Levi nuzzled into his neck and Eren turned his face until his nose was buried in Levi's scent gland. It was the only thing that could calm him down.

It was a sleepless night. They both just held each other close and scent marked one another until daytime.

Eren flinched when Levi's phone rang and relaxed again when his alpha stroked his hair.

"Levi." He spoke into the phone. After a moment he hung up and kissed the top of Eren's head. "They're looking for her." He said softly. Eren took a deep breath and nodded. "Let's get some rest. Come on." Levi lifted Eren into his arms and carried him up to bed, pulling Eren as close as he could.

Sleep came surprisingly easy. Probably because Levi kept stroking his hair.

  
Erwin told Levi they went to Sasha's house to pick up something that smelled like the missing alpha. They'd probably stick Hangi on it, they were like a fucking bloodhound despite being beta.

Levi held Eren close and crooned. He could feel and smell his omegas distress was still there even in his sleep. He didn't dare leave Eren's side for a second. Luckily, he knew Erwin would understand. The stress settling in the pit of his stomach disturbed Eren and he felt bad about it, but he couldn't stop the thoughts.

What if it had been Eren? Obviously the warehouse he'd been in had people that desperately wanted to find him. What if they came after Eren? Would he be enough to protect him?

He held his omega closer and cried softly into his shoulder. He was so worried he'd lose Eren someday. He had a feeling he'd be more broken up about it than Sasha was, and they weren't even mated yet... When they mated, the feelings would increase tenfold. They'd feel every emotion the other felt through the mark, and he'd heard that in some cases mates were so close they could have mental conversations.

He felt Eren's fingers rub circles into his back. Levi briefly wondered if he'd awakened the sleeping omega, but he was still sound asleep. This was something only mates usually did... Maybe Hangi was right that they were fated.

He began weighing the pros and cons of mating Eren officially. His only con was that Eren could get hurt, but he could get hurt just walking down the street.

Then, the pros... They were numerous. His scent shifted to one of elation and he felt Eren relax in his arms.

He imagined stroking the mark Levi would make on his scent gland, and buying a newer house. Their children entering the world. Mini versions of Eren running around with their pets.

They'd decided it was a bit early, but Levi couldn't contain his desire to be with Eren until the day one of them died.

He took a deep breath and exhaled, releasing his stress and negative emotions. He buried his nose in Eren's scent gland and drifted off to sleep.

  
Levi had been right, Erwin had sent Hangi out to find Eren's sister.

A few days had passed since they found out she was dead. They'd found the people who took her and, according to Erwin, there was 'a struggle and they didn't make it'. Levi said it was code for 'There was no fucking way I'd let those bastard wastes of flesh live.' Eren suspected Levi gave it his own special flair, though.

Everyday, Sasha grew a little weaker which was to be expected. She'd lost her alpha.

Connie acted like Sasha's alpha in Mikasa's stead, keeping her calm and carrying her where she needed to go because she was such an emotional wreck she could barely walk.

Eren couldn't mourn forever, despite what Levi said, so they were getting ready to check out a spot Petra was heading to for the Special OPS.

He didn't bother trying to hide his emotions. He was upset, he grew up with Mikasa, but he wasn't so weak he'd mourn her and never move on with his life. He just hoped Sasha could do the same someday.

Most of the OPS were domestic in nature, sometimes they'd find a scared omega who's heat had just started. They knew the special number to call, though Levi was normally with Eren, so sometimes the omegas would be too scared to go anywhere near him. That's when he'd have to call someone else. Armin was really good with them.

Eren enjoyed most aspects of the job and was seriously considering becoming part of the payroll, but he was nervous about where they were going that evening. Petra had found another trafficking ring, but Levi's hand squeezed his across the console.

"It'll be okay, Eren." He spoke softly. "We'll save everyone and you won't be hurt." Eren smiled at his alpha and squeezed his hand back.

At least this place didn't look quite as bad as where Eren ended up. It was an abandoned prison, so the omegas had access to toilets and showers. The pheromones were the only things that made the place stink to high heaven.

As they entered, it made Eren feel better that Levi refused to let go of his hand unless absolutely necessary.

He stopped in his tracks and sniffed the air, dread curling in his stomach. How did these bastards get a mated omega? It took him a moment to realize the growl that was erupting from his throat.

Eren cleared his throat and made his way to the mated omega. He quickly squeezed Levi's hand before letting go to crouch down in front of the short, blonde female.

"Hey there." He spoke softly. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Krista..." She spoke calmly.

"Do you know where your alpha is?" Eren asked. She shook her head. "What does she look like?" Levi called in the description of both the alpha and the tiny omega. If her alpha was worth anything, they probably contacted the police when she went missing.

Levi snorted into the phone and put it on speaker. Eren turned to fix him with a questionable stare, but then he understood. An alpha on the other end of the line was growling about finding her mate.

" _Where's Krista?!_ " She was screaming.

Eren saw the small blonde perk up. "Ymir..." She said softly.

Levi handed Eren the phone so Krista could talk to her mate. They ushered her into the car and drove back to the station with her talking to her mate the whole way on Levi's phone.

Eren clung to Levi tightly when the two female mates were reunited, both sobbing in relief. He relaxed in his alphas hold when he felt Levi's arms wrap around him.

 

That evening at home, Eren was straddling Levi with his arms wrapped around Levi's neck.

"Emotional day, hmm?" Levi asked, gently rubbing Eren's back. He felt Eren nod against his shoulder.

Levi kissed Eren's scent mark and lifted him by his thighs, eliciting a surprised squeak from his omega. Eren held on to Levi's neck tighter and wrapped his legs around the alphas waist.

Levi took Eren to the bathroom upstairs and balanced him between himself and the wall while the tub filled with water.

Eren ran his hands through Levi's hair and kissed him deeply. Levi's fingers wrapped around the back of Eren's neck and he slid his tongue past Eren's teeth.

Levi slowly stripped Eren down and set him gently into the tub.

Eren grabbed Levi's shirt and kissed him again while his fingers unbuttoned Levi's shirt.

"Join me, Alpha." Eren whispered.

Levi smirked and dropped off the rest of his clothes, sliding in the tub behind Eren and pulling him against his chest, mouthing against his scent gland.

The moan that came out of Eren made Levi's cock stand at attention. Eren's fingers brushed against Levi's throbbing member and he hissed through his teeth.

The scent of arousal grew thick in the air, and Eren spun around to face Levi, kissing him hard.

Levi slipped his fingers into Eren's waiting hole, earning him another delicious moan. He smiled against Eren's shoulder when his omega was panting hard against his body and rubbing his cock against Levi's stomach in desperation for some friction.

He chuckled when Eren smacked Levi's hand away from his leaking hole, letting his omega do what he wanted. He moaned loudly, his head falling backwards when Eren sunk onto his waiting cock.

Eren gasped and nipped Levi's jaw, beginning to move up and down his alphas cock. Levi's fingers dug into Eren's hips, helping him along. He took Eren's mouth with his and swallowed Eren's following moans, until Eren's head fell back and his nails dug into Levi's shoulders.

"L-Levi- Ah!" Eren moaned and panted loudly. Levi started stroking Eren's member, making the omegas breath hitch, and then he bit into Levi's shoulder hard, narrowly missing Levi's scent gland, and came hard.

Levi wasn't far behind, calling out Eren's name on a moan.

Eren's teeth retracted from Levi's shoulder and he lay his forhead against Levi's. They both sat there panting hard.

"Sorry..." Eren whispered, his voice rough.

"For what?" Levi asked and kissed down Eren's jaw.

"I almost... marked you..." Eren admitted. Levi's tongue slid from Eren's scent mark to his ear and nipped his ear lobe.

"I wouldn't have minded." Levi said softly.

"R-Really?" Eren asked, his scent spiked with uncertainty and Levi rubbed small circles into his sides, kissing the corner of his mouth.

"Yes, really." Eren smiled and nuzzled Levi's neck. "So..." Levi started. "You've moved in." Levi gently pushed Eren away to look him in the eye. "What do you want... for us?" Eren looked taken aback by the question and he bit his lip.

"What do you want?" Eren finally asked, looking Levi in the eyes hesitantly.

"I want whatever will make you happy." That rolled off the tongue easily. He was letting his inner alpha take the reigns and ease his omegas worries. Eren whimpered and buried his face in Levi's neck, a soft sob escaping him. "Hey, hey, what's wrong, baby?"

"I'm just... so happy..." Eren finished and sniffled, nuzzling into Levi.

Levi kissed Eren's shoulder. "I want you, mind, body, and soul. That's never going to change." He gently rubbed Eren's back. Eren tried to take a deep breath but wound up sniffling more. "Alright, hold on tight, my omega." Eren held onto Levi in a vice grip as he lifted them both, dried them off as best he could and pulled Eren on top of him in the bed and pulled the covers over them.

Eren finally took a deep breath without sniffling and buried his face in Levi's chest.

"Can we..." Eren's voice was muffled. "Do that now...?"

Levi flipped them over and nuzzled Eren's scent gland. "You know it's gonna hurt." Levi said softly. "You still want it?" Eren nodded.

That was all the confirmation he needed, Levi's teeth elongated to form the mark and sunk into Eren's scent mark. Eren groaned. The metallic taste of blood hit Levi's tongue and he pulled away, licking the wounds he'd just created until the wounds closed. He was filled with all the emotions running through Eren's body. Love, relief, happiness, and a little fear.

Levi flipped them back over so Eren was on top and Levi held Eren's head to his scent gland. It wasn't necessary for the omega to mark the alpha as well, but Levi wanted- no, _needed_ \- it.

He felt Eren's teeth sink into the soft flesh at the base of his neck and he hissed. Eren's tongue slid over the marks to close them and then lay his head against his mate's chest, sighing in contentment.

Levi stroked his hair and kissed the top of his head.

"Alright, my beautiful mate. Get some sleep." Levi said softly and he felt Eren relax in his arms, his breathing growing deeper until Levi was sure he was asleep.

There was no telling what they'd face in the future, but at least they'd face it head on. Together.

Levi laced his fingers with Eren's and nuzzled close before drifting off to sleep himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot shorter because I felt like the story was done with the previous chapter but yet it felt incomplete, so this is merely an epilogue.

Six months had passed and, while Sasha would never fully be the same again, she remarried. She and Connie made a good couple, and he was great at calming her down when she broke down about her first mate's death. Sasha would often touch the marking Connie gave her on top of Mikasa's while staring out the window. Eren suspected she still felt empty without Mikasa, but she was cheerful enough.

Eren found out why he was exceptionally emotional before he and Levi marked each other was because he was going to have their pups. They moved into a bigger place in the suburbs. Levi said he didn't want to raise their pups in the city.

Before Eren started showing, Levi dropped to one knee and gave Eren a simple silver band that made his omega cry with joy, hug him tightly, and scent marked his alpha vigorously.

They kept their wedding simple. Eren and Levi both worse suits. Black and grey, respectively.

Erwin officiated and the entire police force joined. Even Jean, though he looked like he'd rather be anywhere else. Eren suspected Marco made him come.

They didn't bother with a reception, which their guests understood. Eren was a pregnant omega who wanted to nest and Levi wanted to curl up with his omega in the comfort of their own home and lather him with affection.

Their discussion of names was simple. Levi stated quite firmly that he wanted to let the Ackerman name die with Mikasa and Kenny, his uncle who raised him. He was going to take Eren's name and become Levi Jaeger. It wasn't traditional for the alpha to take the omega's name, but they weren't exactly traditional people.

  
Eren made a deal with the police department to work from home on their files so he could be a stay-at-home dad and Levi requested a safer job so he wouldn't have to leave his omega alone. Erwin happily obliged, understanding all too well thinking of the future since he'd mated Armin.

Everything was going perfectly.

Eren was making dinner when the door to their house opened. Levi rounded the corner and wrapped his arms around his little omega and rubbed his swollen belly before kissing the back of his neck.

"How's my lovely family doing?" Levi asked. Eren spun around and wrapped his arms around Levi, burying his nose in his scent gland.

"Perfect." Eren said softly, smiling against his alpha.

Levi kissed from the shell of Eren's ear, down his neck, and knelt before him, nuzzling his omega's belly.

"I can't wait to meet you." Levi spoke softly then looked up to Eren, his grey eyes sparkling with adoration. "Have you decided on names?" They'd found out recently they were having twin girls.

Eren smiled down at his mate and pulled him back to standing before wrapping his arms around his alpha and rubbing his face against his chest.

"What do you think about Kuchel and Carla?" Eren asked softly.

Levi nuzzled Eren's hair and Eren felt the alpha smile, his scent becoming elated. Eren grinned knowing he'd just made his mate very happy.

"Perfect." Levi whispered. "Kuchel and Carla Jaeger."

"I'm glad you like it." Eren said. "Ready to eat?" Levi gave Eren a deep, meaningful kiss before they sat down to eat the spaghetti.

They both ate one handed so they could hold hands while they ate. Levi squeezed Eren's hand gently and gazed into his beautiful green eyes.

"I love you." Levi whispered.

"I love you too." Eren smiled.

Their life wouldn't be easy. All couples had ups and downs. But Eren smiled knowing they'd always be together.


End file.
